Wyoming Angel, Texas Deadman
by PitbullLovingAngel-CDPA
Summary: What happens when a UK Native turned Wyoming Angel and a Texas Deadman reunite? Find out in Wyoming Angel, Texas Deadman.
1. Summary

What happens when a UK Native turned Wyoming Angel meets a Texas Deadman? Find out in Wyoming Angel, Texas Deadman.


	2. We meet again

(ORIGINALLY A WORDPRESS BLOG STORY OF MINE)

This fic is part of a series of Fics that'll be posted on my Wattpad and on here but the first six books/fics will be posted on here before being posted on Wattpad. **Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Except My OC's. WWE/WWF Belongs to Vince McMahon. UFC Belongs to Dana White.((If I missed anything It MAY be added later on.)).  
_**

 **Aria Jade Billington sits cross-legged on the large, silver and black crate which holds the logo of the "World Wrestling Federation" on the front of it. Her lightning blue eyes glitters in the lighting around her. The men and women around her are not unfamiliar, yet, it felt strange to be in the "backstage" area without her father or The Harts by her side.**

 **"Miss Billington?" a woman's voice asks, snapping Aria out of her trip down memory lane. "Yes?" Aria says, slowly turning toward the voice. "I'm Linda McMahon, I'm the one who asked for you to come here tonight." Linda says as she gently smiles at Aria. "I'm under the impression that Mister McMahon doesn't want me here." Aria says, chuckling a bit at the memories she has of the famous WWF Chairman, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. "You'd be partially right." Linda says, chuckling as she remembers her husband's words from earlier in the day. "Last time I was here, Vince didn't exactly like me cause I was on Bret's "team" and he didn't exactly like THAT." Aria says, remembering the days, weeks, and months before the "Montreal Screw-Job".**

 **"I know. But Vince and I have talked about it and he and I agree that you'd be one hell of an addition to the roster." Linda says, smiling as a tall, dark, muscular figure walks up to the from the locker room behind Aria. "Ah, Mark, meet Aria Jade Billington. Aria, this is Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker. I'm sure you remember him from your days with the Hart Foundation." Linda says, introducing Aria to Mark. "Mr. Calaway." Aria says, smiling and holding her pale, muscular hand out for him to shake. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Billington." Mark says, smiling and shaking her hand.**

 **As Linda begins to turn her attention back to Aria, Mark's eyes are glued to Aria's face. 'God she's gorgeous.' Mark thinks, staring at her face, and smiling , thinking about how he'd love to show her how a Texan treats a Lady. 'I think I've found Mister Right.' Aria thinks, smiling at Mark. "Well, Mark, Aria is actually your new manager since Paul is working with Glenn now." Linda says, snapping them out of their thoughts. "Alright. Is she going to be wrestling as well or just a manager?" Mark asks, noticing the muscles that ripple under Aria's dark Navy blue t-shirt and dark grey, ripped up jeans. "She'll be a wrestler as well." Linda assures him, knowing Aria's past with MMA will not only assist Aria, but Mark as well. "Alright. I'll protect her. Don't worry." Mark says, earning a punch in the chest from Aria, causing him to groan.**

 **"Listen 'ere bub. I DO NOT NEED A PROTECTOR!" Aria says, letting her British accent come out. 'I was right when I set these two up together.'Linda thinks, noticing the smiles and looks coming from both of the people in front of her. "Oh. Aria, before I forget, How is your dad doing?" Linda asks, knowing Aria's father, The Dynamite Kid Tom Billington had recently retired from wrestling. "He's fine. Or, at least that what he's told me. He's been having some back problems and... I think it's not gonna end well for him." She responds, her eyes closing remembering the last time she saw her father, pain evident in his body language and his eyes. "Mrs. McMahon?" A male voice ask from behind them, causing Linda to turn around and come face to face with a young, male stage hand. "Yes?" She says, causing the young man to turn ghostly pale. "Um... Mr. McMahon is asking for you." He says, slowly backing away, fearful of his boss' wrath. "Alright, tell Vince I'll be there after I show Ms. Billington around." She says, smiling at him.**  
 **Aria looks at the young man and smiles.**

 **"Hello, My name is Aria Billington.. Nice to meet you." She says, holding her hand out for the young man to shake. "Hello, Ms. Billington, My name is Michael Cole. It's an honor to meet you." Michael says, staring at Aria's "assets". "Hey, her eyes are on her face, not her chest." Mark says, snapping Michael from his trance. "S-sorry, Ms. Billington." He says, blushing profusely and looking at Aria's pissed off face. "...Mark, can you please show me where your locker room is so I know where to find you?" She asks, ignoring Michael, and the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Sure thing, Darlin'." He says in a southern accent that makes Aria's heart suddenly swell with passion.**

 _ **A/N: I know some of you may hate the way i write, and I'm fine with that. The Haters/Flamers are welcomed. If you want to criticize, go ahead and criticize the story. I love reading the criticizing comments cause they help me make this story better. To all of you both fans and non-fans of mine, Thank you for reading, and I will post Chapter 2 as fast as I can.**_


End file.
